


Bad Teacher

by drowningintonothing



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has a younger brother whom he saved from his Dad. Mac taught him everything he wasn't...and a bit more.<br/>Mac knows he is a sick monster but he doesn't use and he tries to be the best brother he can, even so he sells drugs.<br/>But you can't run from your past forever. Someday it comes back.</p><p>This takes place BEFORE the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot that crossed my mind while writing "Triple the Trouble". I wanted Mac to teach somebody things..It turned out different than I wanted but I really like it. So here it is..

It was already late at night when Mac stumbled into the tiny flat he was living in with his little brother James. He went upstairs and searched for him. "Jamie? Where the fuck are you?"  
"In my room!"  
Mac entered Jamie's room, ignoring the "Keep out"-sign on the door. His brother was sitting at the desk and was writing something down. "What are you doin'?"  
"Homework. I have to finish this for tomorrow. Why?"  
"Are you hungry? I can make some pasta?"  
"Yeah. Sure. How was work?"  
Mac sighed. Jamie thought he was a good guy, working as a mechanic but the truth was, he was not a good man. Good men don't make drugs and sell them. Let alone the other stuff he did when James wasn't around.  
"Work was alright. Had to fix a car tonight. Some rich guy paid some extra money. That's why I am late."  
Jamie nodded and his black hair was falling into his eyes.  
"I will come down in 10, alright?"  
"Yeah. Take your time. School always comes first. You don't want to end up like me."  
Mac closed the door behind him and ran downstairs. He had managed to buy this loft last month and there were still boxes all around the place. But he was working so much to pay all the bills that he hardly had the time to make this look like a home. He didn't mind that but he wanted Jamie to have a good home, a place to feel save.  
Mac started to cook the pasta and set up the table. It's been three years now that he was taking care of Jamie and himself. His Mum left when Jamie was three and his Dad was such a fucked up person that he either was in Jail or when he was out he didn't care for them at all. One day Mac had had enough of that. He ended it. He left. With a nearly 13 year old boy.  
Mac wasn't able to love. He never knew what that was but he cared for his brother. He loved that little kid. Jamie was an accident. He shouldn't be born. Mac was eighteen when they left. Six years older than his little brother and sometimes he forgot that he wasn't really an adult. He was still so young but he would not give his brother away or let him live with some douchebag family.  
"What are you thinking about?", Jamie asked and sat down on the table.  
"Did you wash your hands?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I was thinking about a trip to that kart racing thing you like. Maybe we can go there. You could take friends."  
"I don't have friends."  
Mac looked at Jamie. "But you should."  
"They think I am weird. Because I don't have a family. I always tell them I have the bestest brother in the world. And that he is my best friend and the only family I need."  
Mac smiled and looked down into the pot of sauce he was preparing. He really wished that Jamie wouldn't think of him like this.  
They were eating and Mac couldn't help it but watch the scar above Jamie's right eye. The scar he had from when their dad hit him. That day was the day he broke. It was the day he realized that he wasn't the only one who was suffering. That day Mac killed someone for the first time.  
After he had killed his father he had felt relieved, free and finally was able to be himself, even so he knew that somewhere deep down, he was already too fucked up. Too damaged. Too evil.

* * *

 

Jamie was asleep and Mac was fumbling around in the Kitchen to prepare a Birthday cake for his little Brother. It was his 16th Birthday and Mac was proud to have that little hilly billy in his life. He had bought him some books and a car. It was time for him to drive. Mac had taught him to drive his truck over the last years.  
It was three in the Morning when Mac finally went to bed. He looked at the little tin box on his nightstand. He was still able to resist the drugs he was selling. But ever since he left Red Canyon he felt alone and felt as of there was no place for him where he belonged. Sometimes Mac thought he was the Devil. Sometimes he knew he was sick. Because he wanted to kill and hurt people. Just like someone had killed him so many years ago. His soul. The man with the Spider on his chest.

* * *

 

Some hours later he was woken up by a "MAC! MAC!" and someone bursting into his room. "Did you do this?"  
"Who else?" Mac stood up and hugged his baby brother. "Come on, lets eat cake for breakfast. I do have another surprise for you."  
Jamie was running down the stairs and sat down. Mac made himself a coffee and cut the cake.  
"So what do you want to do today?", Mac asked.  
"I thought we were going to the Kart Race."  
"That was just an idea."  
"Oooor we could go to town and eat icecream."  
"Seriously brother, how old are you again? You act like a little kid. You are 16 now, not fucking five." Mac drank from his coffee. To be honest he was glad that Jamie wasn't growing up so fast because how would he explain things like heartbreaks, sex, work and how long until Jamie found out what he really was doing all day.  
"So what's the surprise you have for me?"  
Mac laughed. "Damn, you heard that, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, go get dressed and I will show you."  
Both went upstairs and put on clean clothes and Mac decided today was a day for a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt and not his overall. Jamie was wearing completely black clothes.  
"Hey there, Emo-Kid."  
"Fuck off old man."  
Mac ruffled through Jamie's hair and soon they were wrestling on the ground. "Stop. Mac."  
"Okay, okay." Mac stood up and held his hands up. Then he moved outside and motioned for Jamie to sit down in his truck. They drove all the way down the street, where Mac had left Jamie's new truck and his brother was looking at him funny when he stopped the car.  
"Uhm Mac, why do we stop?"  
"Oh. You will see. Come on."  
Mac was fumbling around in his jeans to get the key out and yelled: "Here, catch!" at Jamie, who caught the key.  
"Wait...is this..a key to a truck."  
"Yeah..to that truck!"  
"But..why?"  
Jamie opened the door to the truck. It was the same truck that Mac had, just in blue and not red.  
"It's yours, stupid."  
Mac sat down on the passengers seat and fastened the seatbelt. Jamie sat next to him, looking at him as if he was waiting for him to tell him this was a joke. After a while Mac snickered. "Oh come on, you are 16. You need a car and I am tired of driving you around. And you need something to get yourself some friends and girls."  
"Girls?"  
"Yeah. Girls love cars. Just you wait. Let's drive to town."  
"You want me to drive."  
Mac shook his head. "No. I want the holy ghost to drive. Don't act so stupid. You are making me nuts. Drive now before I hit you."  
Jamie started the truck and started driving. Mac knew he was a good driver by now so he wasn't scared or anything but when Jamie started driving too fast he said: "Fucker drive slow. Don't want to die now, don't you?"  
"No. Sorry. Just checking the car out."  
Jamie smiled and parked the car in front of the little Café, he knew some of his classmates met every day. Jamie climbed out of the car, placing his sunglasses on his nose, that before was resting in his chest pocket. Mac shook his head. Young people. He himself put his Ray Ban on and they both walked towards the entrance.  
"It's sunny. Let's stay outside Jamie."  
"Brother, that's a nice idea." Jamie smirked when he saw Mac checking his classmates out and the girls on the next table.  
"What do you want? Coffee? Latte? Cappuccino? Tea?"  
"Coffee. Thanks."  
When Mac was inside the Café to get their drinks he watched Jamie for a while. The nearly black hair, the black clothes and his thin but tall figure. He was as tall as Mac by now and skinny. He had sharp cheekbones and under his glasses he had nearly black eyes. If he wanted he could look really dangerous but Mac knew there was not one bad bone in his Baby Brother and he couldn't understand why he had no friends. He watched his classmates for a moment, how they were pointing at him and whispering to each other. Mac was getting angry.  
He ordered their coffee, went outside and when he came across the table two girls and two boys were giggling and watching Jamie, he stopped and looked at them. "I see you pointing at him one more time, I make sure your life will be a living hell. Clear?" He smiled.  
"We did not.."  
"Fuck, you did. I don't know why you are pointing at my brother like some freak but I will make sure that if I see that one more time, that you will never ever point at someone ever again."  
"So you are the famous brother", one of the guys said.  
"Famous?"  
"Yeah. He talks about you all the time. Saying you are his family and best friend and he doesn't need other people around. We already thought you weren't real."  
"Well, I am fuckin' real and I am not a nice person. So better make sure no one is messing with him, or I will hunt you all down. Have a nice day." Mac showed them their nicest smile, showing his white teeth and then walked to Jamie and sat down next to him.  
They drank their coffee and suddenly Jamie said. "I fucking don't know how you do that."  
"What?"  
"The girls over there are always looking at you and giggling. How do you do that?"  
"Ahh they look at you, because you are cute."  
"Shut up. They look at you."  
"I don't know bro'. I guess I am just sexy as fuck."  
"Ewwwww. Why did I even ask?" Both brothers laughed and Mac turned around, looking at the girls. Ha! He had a plan. He stood up, walked over to the girls and smirked. "So my brother told me you were looking at me."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry girls, I am not interested. How old are you anyways? 15? Better get over me and come to the table and talk to my brother. I am too old for this shit."  
"But your brother is not so hot."  
Mac lifted his sunglasses up and eyed the blonde girl. "Let me teach you something", he leaned down. "How hot a guy is doesn't say anything about his skills to make you scream his name."

* * *

 

Minutes later he was talking to Jamie about the new truck, when the girls came closer.  
"Uhm, hi", they said to James.  
"Hi."  
Mac stood up. "I will get us some more coffee", he said and winked at Jamie.  
Minutes later he came out to a wildly smiling Jamie, waving with a piece of paper in his hand. "LOOK!", he nearly screamed.  
"What's that little brother?"  
"Their numbers. How did you do that?"  
"Told them what a great lover you are."  
Mac had never seen Jamie turn that red. He was blushing and red like a tomato.  
"You are embarrassing me."  
Mac snickered. "No. I just make sure my Brother is getting laid before he is old and grumpy."  
"You don't have a girlfriend either."  
"I don't need a girlfriend to have my fun and release."  
Jamie buried his face in his hands. "Oh god. How did I end up with a brother like you?"  
"I thought I am your superhero."  
Jamie nodded and whispered. "Yes. Ever since you saved me from our grower."  
"I did not only save you but me too."  
"I know."  
"Come on, don't think about that asshole anymore. We are here and I try my best to make this life better for you."  
"That's why I love you Mac. I know you had to grow up pretty fast and had to take care of me. I am sorry. I am old enough now to take care of myself. You can live your Life now."  
Mac smirked. "And what do you think would that life look like?"  
"A girl. A family. Maybe an own house. Friends."  
"Well, Baby Brother, I am still young. One of these days I will have that." He was lying. He would never have that.  
They sat there for another fifteen minutes and then drove around town. In the afternoon Mac told Jamie to drive him back to his truck and follow him home, so they could order Pizza and watch a movie.

* * *

 

Some weeks later Mac was sitting in his chair, drinking Whiskey straight from the bottle because he thought Jamie was already asleep. But somehow he wasn't, he came in, smiling like am idiot.  
"Where the fuck have you been? I thought you were asleep", Mac growled.  
"I was out with Amber."  
"What? You had a date and did not tell me?"  
"Sorry. We just went out and had icecream and Pizza and talked a lot. She is one of the girls from that Café."  
Mac placed the bottle of Whiskey on the table. "Listen I don't mind you going out but leave a note. And do you plan on fucking her?"  
"Mac..you are drunk.."  
"Fuck yeah I am."  
"I will talk when you are sober. I am going to bed."  
"Yeah. You better do that."  
Mac grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp from it. He held a hand over his rips. Today one of the stupid addict assholes had punched him because he wouldn't give him the Methan for free. Mac was so sick of this. Sick of the drugs and he thought about searching himself a real job. But that would mean less money.  
He drank and drank, drowning his sorrows inside himself and trying to forget the one thought he had all day. "How would it be to take those drugs?"

* * *

 

The next evening Jamie approached Mac when he was cooking something that looked like vegetables. But it could also be something else. He wasn't sure. "Mac, can we..can we talk?"  
"What about?"  
"I don't like how you are changing. Is there something wrong? Do we need to move? Did the police find you?"  
Mac looked at him. "Police?"  
"Yeah Mac. You think I am stupid and too young but I know you killed him all those years back."  
Mac shook his head. Fuck he didn't want him to know.  
"It was self defense. I have enough evidence so they wouldn't charge me. No Jamie, everything is alright. It's just work."  
"Okay. But..you don't work...I was at the garage to visit you..but they had never heard of you."  
Mac's heartbeat speed up and he had to close his eyes to calm himself. "What?", he simply asked.  
"Mac.."  
"No..Listen Jamie..There are things..." Mac shook his head and turned around to face his brother. "There are things I will and can't tell you. You are right I am not working as a mechanic..I do something really really bad and I don't want you to know about it. Please, promise you will not try to find out. I can care for us. You need to trust me."  
"I trust you. I am just worried. I don't want to lose you." Mac smiled and placed a hand on James shoulder. "Baby Brother, I am not going anywhere."  
"Okay. And...uhm..can I ask you something else?"  
"Sure."  
"Can you teach me...what girls like?"  
Mac's face turned into a mask. What girls like. That was the term his Dad used when he taught him how to treat a girl. How to rape them. How to rip their throats open. How to leave bloody marks on their bodies. How to make them scream and how to make them remember you for the rest of their life. A life he was about to end anyways. His dad had told him that girls need to be treated like shit. Everytime Mac told him he didn't want to learn that, he ended up underneath Walter. Being the one that got hit and raped. And the girls watched. Then he had to watch how the man with the spider had raped the girls in front of him. He had seen the lights in their eyes go out. He had seen how much power he could have. A power he didn't want.  
"Mac?"  
"Oh, uhm. Sorry. Yeah of course I can. So you are thinking that you are getting laid soon?"  
"I don't know. Just want to be prepared."  
"Good. Yeah." Mac laughed. Oh Boy why was this so hard. It was just Sex-Talk. They sat down and ate and then Mac just started to talk. And he had absolutely no idea if he was doing it right. Fuck.  
"You need to be sure she wants it too and always use protection. Always use a condom. Okay? Don't want to feed a little whiney Baby, too. I have already you to take care of. Okay and then make sure she is aroused. Make sure you treat her right. Kiss her, play with her boobs, rub her clit. I think the rest is pretty clear. You need to find out which position you like most. Make sure you make her scream and leave hickeys. Leave marks on her. But don't hurt her. Just lustfully hurting is allowed. Okay?"  
Jamie shot him a weird look. "Uhm..why would I hurt her?"  
"Ah you know..Some girls do like it rough. But you are too young to care about that. Your first time should be romantic. With candles and stuff. Chicks like that. Make sure you have a nice first time. Not some "I am drunk and fuck on the back of my truck"-stuff."  
"How was your first time?" Mac swallowed. That was a thing he really didn't want to remember. And something he couldn't share. His first time was arranged by his Dad when he was 14.  
"Truck", Mac smirked and coughed.  
"HA! I knew it." Jamie laughed.  
"Yeah. Guess I am not the romantic type."  
Jamie looked down on Mac's arms. "I never asked you where you got those burnmarks."  
Mac brushed his thumb over his wrist. "Dad."  
"I know I was young but..was it true that he sold drugs?"  
Mac nodded. "Yes." He knew the conversation was going into an unhealthy direction.  
"Why do you never talk to me about him?"  
"Why would I? He is gone. He will not come back."  
"Are you sure?"  
"He didn't breathe when we left."  
"What if he is alive?"  
"Then he won't find us. I changed our last name, changed my car and we drove across the country. He won't find us. But he is dead."  
"Okay."  
"How about you tell me about that girl of yours?"  
Jamie blushed and smiled. "Nah. None of your business."  
Mac laughed. "My little brother is growing up."  
"Brother..I just..what happened to Devon?"  
"Devon? Why do you ask about Devon? He was two years older than you and was living across the street."  
"I heard Dad calling him son."  
"Yeah. Well. Uhm. Most of the kids at Red Canyon were our brother and sisters. Walter kind of got everyone pregnant. But we have the same mum. Listen Jamie. I don't wanna talk about him anymore. He was a bastard and I am glad I ran away with you. Are you afraid to be like him?"  
Jamie looked outside. "Yes. I am. I am afraid I could hurt people."  
"Don't worry brother. You won't."  
"Are you?"  
"Sometimes."  
Mac watched his brothers face get frightened. Good. He should be afraid of him. "I won't hurt you brother. I only hurt people that want to be hurt or don't deserve better."  
Jamie nodded, stood up and went into his room and locked the door, leaving his older brother alone in the kitchen. Mac turned and watched the street in front of their window. No matter how far you run away from your past, you can never run far enough. Someday it is always coming back. One way or another.  
Mac opened his overall and looked at the spider sitting on his waist. Like Father, like Son they say. Sometimes he believed this was true. He was sick. He was born sick. He was a monster.

* * *

 

On Friday Jamie asked Mac to stay out of the house and Mac nodded. He knew his brother was asking his girl over. He was only 16, much too young for Mac's taste to have sex but he knew how it felt when you were 16 and everything made you horny. Just that he had never been able to live like his little brother.  
So Mac went to the pub, to search himself some company and he did. There was a girl at the bar, which looked good enough to put his dick into her. He never searched for someone who would stay longer than one night. Most of the girls he had fucked left town afterwards because they were scared of him.  
He walked over to her and it didn't take him long to sweet talk her into taking him to her place.  
He never stayed the night, so after having some fun, licking blood of her chest and throat and after getting a satisfying fuck and blowjob and the voice of the girl still ringing in his head how she screamed his name, he went to the cave, snuggled himself on his mattress and closed his eyes. He was startled awake from his dream and his own hand on his dick. That happened a lot. He dreamed a lot about killing and fucking and it always got him hot. Mac stroked himself until he came, wiping him clean with a towel near the bed and putting his clothes back on. He drove back to his flat, hoping his brother was finished fucking. Who the hell knows how long he could last. But usually first times end after some minutes.  
Mac entered their place and it was silent, so he sneaked upstairs and opened Jamie's door, without making any sound. His brother was asleep - alone.  
Mac smirked, went into is own room an slept some more.  
When he woke up he cold smell coffee and went downstairs. "Good Morning lil' bro."  
"Mornin."  
"Wow. You sound grumpy."  
"I have a headache."  
"Ah yeah. Why? How id your date go?"  
"Don't ask. It was...horrible."  
"Tell me."  
"She came over and we kissed and made out and I touched her boob and she slapped my hand away. I asked her if she didn't want me to touch her and she said yes but not her boobs."  
"Oh hell. Did she say why not?"  
"No. I stopped touching her and kissing her and she had her hands all over me and told me it was her first time an she had never seen a naked guy...and so on and so on..we ended up in bed and I came much too early and she was disappointed and left."  
"Did you make her come?"  
"No."  
"Brother...you need to make her come first."  
"Okay."  
Jamie stared holes into his coffee and then smirked. "But she liked me biting her collarbones. And sucking hickeys on her neck. And sucking her nipples."  
Mac laughed. "And did she moan?"  
"Yep."  
"See..it just needs a bit time. Next lick her and finger her and make her come first."  
"Okay."  
"And did it feel good? Did you use protection?"  
"Of course I did. and yes it felt great. Warm and wet." Jamie blushed and Mac chuckled.  
"That's my boy. Someday I am going to show you. Someday you are going to fuck like a real man."  
Mac nipped on his coffee, to hide his smile and to hide that he would like to see his brother fuck. Just to be proud, just to see if he was a good teacher or maybe live-teach him.

* * *

 

It had been month and Mac was still cooking meth and he had resisted to take it on its own. He was just about to leave the cave, when he heard someone enter it. He put on the gasmask and grabbed for a knife he had hanging around near the entrance. He waited there for the person that was entering his hide out. The Person stepped forward and Mac had him in choke hold in a matter of seconds. "Fuck. Stop."  
That voice. Fuck. He let go of the person. "Jamie?" Mac ripped the mask from his face and placed the knife back to its place. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me? Did anybody see you?" Mac grabbed his arm.  
"No. Mac. You are hurting me."  
Mac let go of his brothers arm.  
"Yeah I followed you this morning. And then went to school. When you weren't home I came back here. What the fuck is this? And what's that smell?"  
The older of the two sighed and shook his head. "It's meth and I am cooking it. Just like I was taught as a kid. Dad needed someone to make the drugs he was selling."  
"And now you are stepping into his footsteps? I can't believe this Mac. You are...Oh god I hate you.." Jamie stormed outside and Mac was running behind him.  
"Jamie! Wait! I don't use. I just sell it. We need the money."  
Jamie shook his head. "You could work as mechanic or whatever...Why this? What if the police finds out and arrests you? You want to leave me alone? What if some douchebag shoots you? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?" Mac pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
"ALL I DO I DO FOR YOU! Me? I am pretty much fucked up anyways. I ran because of you. You know that."  
"Go back then. Go back to Red Canyon. I can take care of myself."  
Jamie jumped into the Truck and drove away. Mac followed him to their flat and when they were both inside he grabbed Jamie's arm. "Listen to me Baby Brother. You won't tell anybody about that and you won't go anywhere. IS THAT CLEAR? I am the adult here and I decide what you do."  
"Fuck you! You are screwing up everything. You are like him." Jamie pulled away from him and ran upstairs. Mac buried his face in his hands...How was he going to fix that?  
Days went by and None of them talked to each other. Both of them were so hardheaded and stubborn that it took all of Mac's strength to sit down at the table and command Jamie to sit down too. He promised to search a new Job and he promised to get better for him.  
"Please, Mac. Do it."  
So Mac went out, searching for another Job and telling his buyers that he stopped Business. It brought him a black eye and some more punches but he was willing to take that if it meant saving his Little brother.  
At the end of the week he had found a Job as a mechanic.

He came home with Pizza and a beer for both of them but found their flat empty. He waited for Jamie until his eyes went to tired to leave them open. When he woke up his brother was still not there. Mac was worried and jumped into his truck to search the town for his Brothers car. It took him forever to find it and when he did he was worried even more. It was Standing outside of town, in the middle of the road and it was damaged. As if someone had pushed him from the road. Mac stated to look around and started to drive outside down. He knew where this road was leading him and in his head he was already preparing for the worst.

It was too dark to see anything so he went back to his flat, grabbed some clothes, his guns, a flashlight and something to drink and eat. As soon as the first sunbeam was seen on the sky he was out, searching for his Little brother.

"Please Jamie, be okay. Boy, whereever you are, I will find you."

* * *

 

Two days later Mac found himself back in Red Canyon. He had never thought he would come back but it was the only place he could think of that someone would have taken Jamie. Before heading into town he stopped at his old cave, thinking that if it wasn't taken by anyone he would sleep there as Long as he searched for him.  
He entered his old cave and felt horrible. His heart hurt and the smell... It smelled awful. When he reached the main cave he screamed. "NO!"  
Mac fell to his knees, because someone had knot a rope at the ceiling and at this rope he saw his Little brother. Hanging. Dead. Mac scooted Forwards and took Jamie down, shaking him and he started to cry. "No...Jamie...I am sorry..I am....I didn't mean to..." His brother was pale, his dark hair a heavy contrast to his skin. He had bruises on his lips and eyes. There was a cut underneath his lip, a cut along his throat which wasn't deep enough to kill him but enough to make him bleed for several hours.   
This was too much. He had saved the Boy and now he was dead. Why?  
He checked his brother for any signs who did this and when he opened his Shirt he screamed again. "Fuck!" Someone had written " _Did you really think you could run from Red Canyon_?" with blood on his chest.  
Mac unbuttoned his brothers pants and turned him around. He needed to know if he was raped. Needed to know what exactly happened. There were no signs of rape. There was nothing. He did not know who did this but it was not important. Not anymore.   
Mac carried his brother outside and burned him. He put on his gasmask and started to cry again.   
"Goodbye Baby Brother", he whispered.

That's when he knew. Life would Change. He would Change. He was about to kill everyone. His brother was everything and now he was gone.  
Red Canyon had to go. They all would suffer because the Monster was back in town.  
Maybe even the devil.


End file.
